


All Of The Rumours

by monkiainen



Series: 10_hurt_comfort [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Chicken Pox, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer gets ill with chickenpox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of The Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge _comfort_ at fan_flashworks. Also fills the slot _chickenpox/measles_ in my 10_hurt_comfort table.

Spencer feels miserable. He never thought having chickenpox would feel like this. It was stupid, really, to be a FBI agent, and not have had chicken pox when he was a child. But now thanks to Jack he's now sick, too.

Hotch is trying his best to tend both his son and his lover, but they are both feeling dreadful. Spencer especially is feeling the full effect of this nefarious disease: nausea, loss of appetite, aching muscles, headache, rash and fever. Hotch keeps on giving Spencer liquids and mild painkillers, and as a result Spencer spends most of his time sleeping. So does Jack, although he is more prone to complain about the constant itching.

Spencer's fever keeps on spiking, though, and that makes Hotch somewhat worrisome. Chickenpox is always more severe on adults, and Spencer is so fragile to begin with. Hotch hopes for the best and fears for the worst.

In the end the worse happens, and Spencer gets admitted to a hospital because of pneumonia. Hotch blames himself – if it weren't for his son, Spencer would have never got sick in the first place. He refuses to leave Spencer's bedside for days.

When Spencer is somewhat lucid for what seems like aeons, the first thing he sees is Hotch, sleeping soundly in a uncomfortable hospital chair next to his bed. The sight warms his mind and heart more than he thought could be possible. Maybe him getting sick wasn't the end of the world after all.


End file.
